1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to umbrellas. More particularly, the present invention relates to an umbrella which may expand from a single umbrella to a multiple umbrella having several handles for use by more than one individual.
2. General Background
In the art of umbrellas, it is often required that more than one person utilize an umbrella. However, the most common type of umbrella is utilized for a single individual, and therefore cannot really adapt to be used by multiple individuals. Therefore, is a need in the art for an umbrella which may be utilized as a single umbrella when it is utilized by an individual. However, it would be beneficial to have an umbrella that may be expanded from a single umbrella to a multiple umbrella so that the coverage underneath the umbrella is sufficient to allow several people to utilize the umbrella after it has been modified to its expanded configuration.